


Sing You a Little Song

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick needs to make up with Reggie after the fight. But Reggie has another plan of his own.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Sing You a Little Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



Nick followed Luke without a fight. Because Luke was right. He needed to fix what he did. He couldn’t keep his feelings in check, and he never stopped to think about how to pull away from Reggie while he sorted himself out. All Reggie did was care about him because they were friends. It wasn’t Reggie’s fault that Nick was falling in love with him. Nick shouldn’t have yelled at him. Luke had been there for Reggie whenever Nick couldn’t be over the last few weeks. It was no wonder Luke was pissed. At first, Nick thought it was because of Luke’s crush on Julie, but even after they started dating after that day in the hallway, Luke spent as much time with Reggie as he did with Julie. Luke pulled him outside the music room, and he could hear Julie’s voice inside. It didn’t have the anger it did when she talked to him, but that didn’t surprise him. What surprised him was what she said. “I know you have a crush on him, Reg, but you don’t have to forgive him. You tried to help him, and he got mad at you for it.”

“I know, Jules. I know.” Reggie’s voice sounded broken, and it didn’t sit well with Nick. He felt guilt and concern, but he also felt angry with himself. “I don’t know what I did. Did I do something to upset him? I thought we were friends. Yeah, I was supposed to be pretending to date him, but he never pushed me into that. He kept making sure I was okay. Why was he mad when I did the same thing for him?”

Nick tugged on Luke’s arm, pulling him away. He whispered, “Luke, we can’t go in there. Not right now. I need to give him time while I come up with an actual way to fix this.”

“What are you gonna do?” Luke crossed his arms over his chest.

“I-I’m not sure. But it’s gonna be something big.” Luke huffed, but gave in. He believed Nick could fix this.

Later that day, as Nick went to leave, he saw a girl stop Reggie. She looked like she was flirting with him, and Reggie gave her a tight smile, saying he had a boyfriend. Reggie looked up and saw Nick, offering him a wave. “Hey, babe.”

Nick really needed to fix this. Reggie was still willing to lie for him.

It had been three days since Nick yelled at Reggie. Reggie acted like everything was fine, sitting with the team at lunch and holding Nick’s hand when they walked to class, but Nick could see the hurt in Reggie’s eyes. Reggie wasn’t waiting for him after school anymore, and when Nick would get to their house, Julie would tell him that Reggie was already walking. Julie made it clear she still wanted to kick his ass, and only wasn’t because Reggie asked her not to.

Nick hadn’t slept in those three days. He spent every second he could working on his apology. He learned a lot of things about Reggie in the month and a half they pretended to date. He learned that Reggie needed assurance you cared about him, which is where Nick had screwed up. Nick also learned that the dark haired boy used his flannel as a security blanket, apparently it had been a gift from Julie and he took comfort in it. He learned that Reggie wasn’t always sure how to express himself, and that when he couldn’t find the words, he would turn to music. And that’s where Nick’s idea came from. They had a performance in music class that afternoon, and Nick was as prepared as he could be. He listened as Julie played a piano piece, and Luke plucked away at his guitar. Next was Reggie’s turn. And Nick was not prepared for that. Reggie usually played his bass, and Nick loved it. The red was definitely his color. But today, he sat with an acoustic guitar, and Nick felt like the energy shifted.

Reggie cleared his throat, lightly strumming the cords of the guitar. Nick could see Julie give him an encouraging smile. When he started singing, Nick was in awe, he didn’t know how beautiful Reggie’s voice was.

_ ”I may have crossed some unsaid line _

_ I’ll give you space, give you time _

_ Words of sorry might not be enough _

_ But I’ll be here, and I’ll be tough _

_ Don’t know what the words will be _

_ Open your eyes and you will see _

_ I’m right where I was meant to be _

_ By your side, just you and me” _

Nick couldn’t focus. His eyes were blurring, and he could feel the tears burning his eyes. He felt a hand on his arm, turning to see Luke give him a watery smile of his own. Reggie finished his song, everyone wiping their eyes. Ms. Harrelson cleared her throat, calling Nick’s turn.

”Fuck.” Nick muttered, grabbing his own guitar. He got into position, chancing a glance at Reggie, who was staring right back at him. Nick took a deep breath.

_ ” _ _I don’t need any pedestals_

_ No golden thrones _

_ If I’m not with you _

_ I’d rather be alone _

_ Harsh words said without a thought _

_My heart left, I’ll take a shot_

_I don’t want to play pretend_

_Now I’ve said once, I’ll say it again_

_You took my heart in your hands_

_It’s time for me to take a stand_

_Listen to my words ring true_

_When my heart beats, it beats for you”_

As Nick strummed the last note, he locked eyes with Reggie. He left everything he’d been keeping in out in the open. The ball was in Reggie’s court now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my lyrics!


End file.
